


Малина

by Fire_Fox



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: Белый не умеет отказывать Хлое.
Relationships: Ice Bear & Chloe Park, Ice Bear/Chloe Park
Kudos: 2





	Малина

У Хлои разбитые колени и горящий взгляд. Она с довольной улыбкой замирает у прилавка с выпечкой, сорок минут не может выбрать пирожное - и в итоге просит два куска шоколадного торта. Белый останавливается на холодном зелёном чае и думает о зимней прохладе.

Жара невыносимая — кажется, что от неё плывёт не только мозг, но и внутренности. Лицо неприятно горит, от катания на роликах ноют мышцы, но Хлоя счастлива, и Белый спокоен. Мысли невольно вертятся вокруг установленного дома кондиционера и прохладе в их с братьями жилище. Очень хочется принять холодный душ.

\- По-моему, отличный день, - говорит Хлоя. - Надо почаще так выбираться.

Белый скептично выгибает бровь и залпом выпивает свой чай. Горло и дёсны обжигает холодом. Приятно. Не хватает тишины и свежего воздуха — того, что за пределами города.

Городской шум действует на нервы. Скопление людей всегда вызывало у Белого чувство лёгкой тревоги, а их сейчас вокруг больше, чем он мог себе представить. Утром, когда Хлоя самым наглым образом ворвалась в их дом и предложила устроить день активных развлечений, Белый не думал, что согласится. Гриз отказался под предлогом недомогания. Пан, увлечённый телефоном, проигнорировал всё происходящее. Белого Хлоя спрашивать уже не стала — сказала, что у него есть полчаса, по истечении которых она заберёт его с собой. 

\- Не лучшая идея, - наконец отвечает он ей.

Хлоя беззлобно называет его занудой и показывает язык. Забавная, думает Белый. И совсем не хочет слизать шоколад с её губ, оставшийся после скоростного поедания торта. В конце концов, думает Белый, это неуместно и глупо. Хлое пятнадцать, она вдвое младше, и жизнь у неё будет куда более насыщенной, чем у них с братьями вместе взятых. Должна быть, по крайней мере.

Хлое пятнадцать, и её разбитые колени хочется целовать до тех пор, пока они не заживут.

Белый берёт ещё одну порцию холодного чая и просит шоколадный торт, к которому добавляет два пирожных — тех самых, между которыми Хлоя не смогла сделать выбор. В её глазах смесь восторга и недоумения. Прикосновение сухих тёплых губ к щеке отзывается нервной дрожью, и холодный душ кажется теперь жизненно необходимым. 

Белый предлагает сменить ролики на кеды и убраться из города. Молчание Хлои длится с минуту — одну из самых напряжённых на памяти Белого — и завершается молчаливым согласием. К тому моменту, как они выходят из кафе, у Хлои в руках оказывается холодный кофе со льдом и чек, на обратной стороне которого номер телефона работающего там парня. Мечтательная улыбка почти не раздражает Белого. Белый совсем не ревнует. 

Не сговариваясь, в уютном и напряжённом (по крайней мере, так кажется Белому) молчании они доходят до местного рынка. Запах фруктов и ягод заставляет желудок довольно заурчать в предвкушении приятного перекуса. Белый запоздало вспоминает, что забыл поесть. Хлоя вовсю мечется от одного прилавка к другому, выбирая наиболее крупную и свежую клубнику, и в процессе покупает несколько яблок. Белый останавливает свой выбор на малине. 

Хлоя начинает говорить что-то про кулинарию и десерты и смотрит умоляющими глазами, сложив руки за спину. Белый привычном жестом ласково взъерошивает аккуратное каре и деловито кивает. 

Белый не умеет отказывать Хлое. 

Она почему-то снова целует в щёку. Радостно рассказывает о попытках мамы научить её готовке и смеётся сама над собой — какой она вундеркинд, когда даже яичница постоянно получается подгоревшая и пересоленная. На последнем слове неловко улыбается — они оба знают о глупой примете и вежливо обходят её обсуждение стороной. 

Близится осень, думает Белый, ощущая на себе лучи июльского солнца — слишком яркого и обжигающего. Не хочется признаваться (и не придётся), но он будет скучать по таким дням — внезапным, выматывающим и принадлежащим только им с Хлоей. 

\- Близится и близится, - пожимает плечами Хлоя. - Это же не значит, что я забуду про вас и оставлю вас в покое.

В её глазах ему на миг видится грусть. Ничего, думает Белый, рано или поздно их пути действительно разойдутся. И это будет правильно. О внезапном двойном нападении на его щёку Белый старается не думать.

Разговор снова возвращается в нейтральное русло. Они спорят из-за форм облаков, потому что Хлоя видит собаку, а Белый ящерицу, определяются со временем похода в кино на следующей неделе, обсуждают новую девушку Пана и сходятся во мнении взять по бутылке холодной газировки.

Путь, выбранный ими, приводит к тихому парку неподалёку от дома братьев, где необычно большой клён принимает Белого и Хлою в свою тень. В парке безлюдно, что для такой погоды подозрительно, но Белому нравится. Когда-то они с братьями и другими ребятами с окраин города допоздна могли играть здесь в прятки: игре очень способствовало разнообразие деревьев с широкими ветками с густой листвой, а лазить мальчишкам всегда нравилось. Воспоминания действуют умиротворяюще. В уютном молчании Хлоя достаёт телефон и набирает сообщение родителям. Белый вынимает из пакета один из четырёх контейнеров с малиной, лениво закидывает в рот горсть ягод и закрывает глаза. Здесь, в тени и в тишине, он наконец-то чувствует себя спокойно. Боль в мышцах уступает расслаблению. Белый чувствует, как Хлоя приваливается к его плечу, и они синхронно выдыхают.

Белый чувствует, как Хлоя проводит подушечками пальцев по его раскрытой ладони, легко касается запястья и, осторожно очерчивая вены, поднимается к сгибу локтя, где пальцы сменяются на губы. Щекотно. 

Хлоя смотрит на него изучающе и с тоской. От этого взгляда неприятно щемит в груди, происходящее выходит за пределы разумного. Белый знает, теперь точно знает, что она сделает первый шаг, потому что он не может ей отказать. Головокружительно пахнет малиной и шоколадом. Губы и вправду сухие — у них обоих. У Хлои они все в трещинах и на вкус солёные. Она пытается вслепую нащупать запястье Белого и его пульс, а вместо этого чувствует, как её берут за руку. 

Хочется, чтобы не было этой глупой разницы в возрасте. 

Внутренности Белого скручивает от напряжения — нужно держать себя в руках. Губы Хлои касаются обеих щёк и лба, спускаются на шею и замирают на сонной артерии. Щекотно и возбуждающе. Хлоя умная девочка — ласково кусает, ещё раз касается губами и стеснительно утыкается лбом в родное плечо. 

Они по-прежнему молчат. Уютно и правильно, как уже привыкли. Белый задумчиво съедает ещё несколько ягод, рассеянно поглаживая Хлою по волосам. Номер на чеке в кармане её шорт больше не кажется проблемой. Белому кажется, что теперь ничто на фоне произошедшего не будет казаться проблемой. 

Белый знает, что в их отношениях ничего не изменится. На немой вопрос Хлои он отвечает лёгким поцелуем в висок и коротким сжатием её пальцев в своей ладони. Чувствуя ответное, выдыхает: всё будет так, как они привыкли. Они по-прежнему будут друг у друга.

\- Сыграешь роль моего парня на выпускном?

Вопрос задан с улыбкой, почти как шутка, и это единственный его комический элемент, но о серьёзном думать не хочется. Белый не умеет отказывать Хлое, поэтому согласно кивает.

Белый не хочет отказывать Хлое, потому что он уже давно всё для себя решил. 


End file.
